Angels And Devils
by MryantP
Summary: Sequel to Academy Angel or Academy Devil. Now the new semester begins. Vera is still missing and the book is no where to be found. Bad things keep happening around the school. Who is doing all of that? Can they find out where Vera is? Was the book really hidden this time? Or just with someone?
1. Chapter 1: Here Again

Hope you like this first chapter. Also to tell you, I might only update every 1-3 weeks because of school. Just to tell you, if I get their age wrong in the profiles, I don't care okay. Warning: More swearing words.

Profiles Of Girls:

**Nina Martin  
**

**Age/Species/Power: **17/Angel/All Elements  
**Grade/Section: **11/Egyption Grade  
**Room Number/Sharing With: **1/Fabian  
**Relationship Status: **Dating Fabian

**Amber Millington**

**Age/Species/Power: **17/Angel/Fire  
**Grade/Section: **11/Fashion Grade  
**Room Number/Sharing With: **2/Alfie  
**Relationship Status: **Dating Alfie

**Mara Jaffray**

******Age/Species/Power: **17/Angel/Water******  
Grade/Section: **11/Smart Grade******  
Room Number/Sharing With: **3/Jerome******  
Relationship Status: **Dating/Engaged to Jerome

**Patricia Williamson**

******Age/Species/Power: **17/Angel/Devil/Human/Wind******  
Grade/Section: **11/Classic Grade******  
Room Number/Sharing With: **4/Eddie******  
Relationship Status:** Dating Eddie

**Joy Mercer**

**Age/Species/Power: **17/Devil/Water  
**Grade/Section: **11/Cooking Grade  
**Room Number/Sharing With: **5/Mick  
**Relationship Status: **Dating Mick

**Willow Jenks**

**Age/Species/Power: **17/Angel/Fire  
**Grade/Section: **11/Nature Grade**  
Room Number/Sharing With: **6/Piper**  
Relationship Status: **Dating James

**KT Rush**

******Age/Species/Power: **17/Devil/All Elements**  
****Grade/Section: **11/Egyptian Grade******  
Room Number/Sharing With: **7/Sophia  
******Relationship Status:** Single

**Piper Williamson**

**Age/Species/Power: **17/Angel/Wind  
**Grade/Section:** 11/Music Grade  
**Room Number/Sharing With:** 6/Willow  
**Relationship Status: **Dating Ben

**Sophia Danae**

******Age/Species/Power: **15/Angel/All Elements******  
********Grade/Section:** 9/Egyptian Grade******  
********Room Number/Sharing With: **7/KT******  
********Relationship Status:** Single

**Erin Blakewood**

**Age/Species/Power: **15/Angel/Water  
**Grade/Section: **9/Smart Grade  
**Room Number/Sharing With: **8/Cassie  
**Relationship Status: **Single-Crushing on Dexter

**Cassie Tate**

**Age/Species/Power: **15/Angel/Water  
**Grade/Section: **9/Fashion Grade  
**Room Number/Sharing With: **8/Erin  
**Relationship Status: **Single

Profiles of Boys

**Fabian Rutter**

**Age/Species/Power:** 17/Angel/Devil/Human/Wind**  
Grade/Section: **11/Egyptian Grade**  
Room Number/Sharing With: **1/Nina**  
Relationship Status: **Dating Nina

**Eddie Miller**

******Age/Species/Power: **17/Devil/All Elements******  
Grade/Section:** 11/Sports Grade******  
Room Number/Sharing With:** 4/Patricia******  
Relationship Status: **Dating Patricia

**Jerome Clarke**

******Age/Species/Power: **17/Devil/Fire******  
Grade/Section: **11/Sports Grade******  
Room Number/Sharing With: **3/Mara******  
Relationship Status: **Dating/Engaged to Mara

**Alfie Lewis **

**Age/Species/Power: **17/Devil/Earth**  
****Grade/Section: **11/Classic Grade**  
****Room Number/Sharing With: **2/Amber**  
****Relationship Status: **Dating Amber

**Mick Campbell**

******Age/Species/Power: **17/Angel/Earth******  
Grade/Section: **11/Sports Grade******  
Room Number/Sharing With: **5/Joy******  
Relationship Status:** Dating Joy

**Ben Reed**

******Age/Species/Power: **17/Devil/Human/Earth******  
Grade/Section: **11/Sports Grade******  
Room Number/Sharing With:** 9/James  
**Relationship**** Status:** Dating Piper

**James Road**

******Age/Species/Power: **17/Angel/Human/Fire******  
Grade/Section: **11/Nature Grade******  
Room Number/Sharing With: **9/Ben******  
Relationship Status:** Dating Willow

**Dexter Lloyd**

**Age/Species/Power: **15/Devil/Earth**  
Grade/Section: **9/Classic Grade**  
Room Number/Sharing With: **10/Himself**  
Relationship Status: **Single/Crushing on Erin

_Thinking/thoughts_

* * *

Third Person POV

In a room, filled with red and white things. There's a girl waking up -because of her heart-shaped alarm clock. She was very beautiful with her wavy dirty-blonde hair; even if messy. Her smile brightens up your day once you see her and the best part about her is her personality. Being mature, kind, and strong-hearted. She is Nina Martin.

She blinks twice and gets up from her sleeping position. She stretched her arms, yawning not complaining about her sleep being ruined. She smiles, looking around the room, and hopped out of bed, heading to her bathroom. She looks at her in the mirror. She also smiles into the mirror saying, "Wow, already that time of year. I finally get to see everyone again." She curls her hair a little and puts her makeup on; lip-gloss and some blush. She put on her red shirt and some nice jeans with the touch of a black hair-clip. She smiled once more in the mirror and ran back to her bedroom. She held onto her luggages' handle and slowly went to her door. She closed it with a soft slam and walked over to the kitchen.

Nina sits down and looks at her new phone she got; colored red. She listens to music while eating some breakfast. She looks over at her grandmother. "Good-morning Gran. Nice to see you up and well."

Gran smiles at her granddaughter in delight. "Morning Nina, ready for school?" Gran replied.

"Yup, can't wait." Nina exclaimed, taking her luggages' handle and heading for the door quietly. "I wanna see how the school looks like now. Also see my new friends." Nina then thought about her friends one by one. Amber. Mara. Patricia. Joy. Eddie. Alfie. Jerome. Mick. Ben. Piper. Willow. James. Fabian. Nina blushed and Gran noticed this.

"That's nice. Hope you see your friends, and also say hi to Fabian for me." Nina blushed and nodded. "Bye Nina." Gran waved before she headed out the door.

"Bye." Nina flew up, looking around for a sky taxi. Nina loved taking a sky taxi to school. She happened to spot one and waved her hand. The red taxi stopped and the door opened. Nina happily entered, dragging her two large luggages with her. Although, Nina didn't realize something looking over at her, or should say, a person.

"This will definitely be a spectacular year." The shadow smirked, disappearing.

* * *

Amber's POV

"Yay! I'm finally here!" I smiled and looked around the school. It was fucking huge. I swear, it might be bigger than my house. It was about reaching 100 feet or 30 meters. It was really big. _I wonder if there's new grades! _I look at the white paper I'm holding and see what it says...

_Dear Amber Millington,_

_It's very nice to have you back here at AAHS, or what its now called "Angel and Devil Academy" or for short "AADA." I'm glad that you're staying here for another year. Now since everything is new around here, I have made a map for you. Everything you need is either in this envelope, your locker, or room. To see your house and locker number-with their passwords or how to get in-please see the bottom; along with your schedule and main rules._

_Locker Number: #45  
To unlock your locker, use your birthstone.  
House Number: #1  
To unlock, use the key that is attached at the bottom of this letter._

_Schedule:_

_8:00-8:45: English Class  
8:45-9:30: Math Class  
9:30-10:15: History Class  
10:15-10:30: Break Time  
10:30-11:15: Art Class  
11-15-12:00: Drawing/Writing Class  
12:00-1:00: Lunch Break  
1:00-2:30: Training/Gym Class  
2:45-3:30: Design Class_

_Please be sure to come on time for all classes. If you don't, you get an immediate F. But if its an emergency, please tell someone in your class to tell the teacher.  
_

_Rules For Class_

_1. No skipping class.  
2. No fooling around in class.  
3. No eating in class.  
4. No cheating or copying in class unless you have a partner.  
5. No shouting in class._

I continue reading the rules and its really long. I think there's about more than 1000 rules in here. There's even a rule about cheese. Yeah, you heard me, CHEESE! Seriously, why does the school have to have lots of rules? I look at my silver watch and its say twelve o'clock. OH MAN! I Have to get to the house. I let my bright white wings out and fly out of here as fast as I can. I'm so happy that they let flying now!

I arrive at the white, bright house with a golden plate saying, "1." I look at my watch once more and put my key -that was in the letter- into the keyhole of this house. I unlock the key and slowly turn the knob. I walked into the house, dragging my luggage with me. I head to the living room seeing Mara, Nina, Patricia, Joy, Mick, Fabian, Jerome, Eddie, Alfie, Piper, Ben, Willow, James, and some people I don't know.

"AMBER!" Alfie happily exclaimed, walking over to me. I felt his big arms wrap around me. I smiled and wrap me arms around me. We soon let go and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alfie!" I squeaked. "I missed you so much!" I held his hand and walked over to the gang. I squeaked as they all put me in a tight hug. I hardly could breathe. "GUYS...CAN'T...BREATHE..." They all let me go. I let out a big breath out. I then saw four new people. "Hey guys, who are the new ones?" I asked nonchalantly, pointing at the four new figures. The gang stayed silent. Nina decided to break the silence

"Well...This is Sophia." Nina pointed to a girl who had blonde hair with highlights and blue eyes. "This is Cassie." She pointed to a blonde haired girl with brown eyes. How many blondes are there? "This is Erin." She pointed to a black haired girl with brown eyes. "And the last one is Dexter." She pointed to a guy with auburn hair and brown eyes. They all waved at me.

"Hi I'm Amber Millington!" I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Amber!" Erin exclaimed, taking her hand out. I tried to be _polite _and so I shook her hand. Erin turned to Cassie, who was on her phone. "Cassie, don't be rude. Put the phone away and introduce yourself." Cassie sighed.

"Nina already introduced us. So why do I have to. I'll be in our room, okay?" Cassie ran off and went upstairs. Erin went to chase Cassie. That reminds me, I wonder who my roommate must be. Could it be Mara...Nina...Patricia...or Joy? (A/N: None of them Amber).

"Hey guys, who's my roommate?" I asked. The guys smirked and the girls, excluding Patricia, had a faint blush. They are taking forever to answer. "Well...?" Mara hesitated but decided to tell me.

"Well...Your roommate is...Alfie." Mara admitted. I blushed. WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!?

"D-Did you just say Alfie or was it a joke?" I asked. She shook her head. I blushed again. Jerome and Eddie snickered. Curse them! "Whatever. Now Alfie, carry my bags upstairs to our room." They all looked confused. I ignored them and followed Alfie to our room.

I heard a, "What the hell just happened?" I'm betting that was Joy.

* * *

An Hour Later!

* * *

Mara's POV

Wow, Amber was fine with it.

I lay down on the couch and check my phone. My brother was supposed to call me today after he was in his dorm. I look at my phone once more and sigh. He must've forgotten to call me. I hear a click and look at my phone. It was just Jerome.

**To: Mara  
Subject: Surprise**

Hey Mara. I got U a surprise. Come outside.

**From: Jerome**

I smiled. Jerome is really sweet sometimes._ Okay, why not go see what my surprise is? _I walked outside to see a trail of flower petals._ That's strange? Why would there be flower petals here? _I was mysterious about the flowers so I followed them. They lead me to a garden. Wow, all sorts of flowers and plants.

I followed the flower petals again while staring at the plants. Wow is all I can say. I stopped once the flower petals ended and saw a picnic setted up right in front of me. I smiled. Jerome really does know how to surprise me.

I sit on the picnic blanket and take a ham and cheese sandwich. I slowly take a bite. I felt the breeze on my skin. It was soothing yet mysterious. I heard some footsteps slowly walking here. _Who is coming this way? _I look behind me and saw nothing. I put my head forward and scream. It was Jerome. He was chuckling at me. _What's so funny?_

"The funny thing is that you screamed when it was just me. " he answered. _Did he just read my mind? _"Nope, I can tell by the expression on her face. "

I look at him, "Hey Jerome."

"Yes."

"Why did you take me here?"

"What! I can't take my favorite girl out here!" he said offended. I gave him a scary look. "Fine, fine, fine. I just wanted to take my Mara on a date. Is anything wrong with that." I shook my head and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks for bringing me here." I whispered. We both continued eating and talking until sunset. I just love this moment.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I went downstairs to get a snack when I saw brown curly hair heading to the kitchen. Please don't tell me! I head into the kitchen quickly and saw what it was.

KT Rush aka Eddie's ex-girlfriend.

I'll just act calm. "Hello KT, nice to see you again. " I lied. She turned to face me. She smiled.

"Hey Patricia, long time no see." She said. I fake smile.

"Yep, been a while." I said, walking over to the cabinet. "SO, what are your doing here?" I asked. She just kept smiling.

"My grandfather said I should come to this school and I said sure why not." she explained. "I know that we went on wrong terms last semester. So I liked to be your friend."

I crossed my arms. "How do I know you're not lying?" I questioned her. She shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't know how to prove it but I won't steal Eddie. I've moved on, found a new guy." she continued. I gave her a look. "If really don't believe then can we just not fight. I promised my parents I would behave. And if I backstab you in the back. Just do whatever." I looked at her. She was apologizing. She gave me a look in the eyes that she was telling the truth. I sighed.

"Alright but if you do anything. I will get you." I said.

* * *

Review!

Which couple would you like next!

Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, Willow X James, Piper X Ben.

What could happen in the next chappie  
-Mick gets a broken leg  
-Someone finds a paper that says bad news.


	2. Chapter 2: A Letter

Me: Hey everyone!

Cast: Hey

Me: I hope your ready for the next chappie

Jerome: Boo! No Way! You suck

Me: I do not suck

Jerome: Yes you do. You didn't get a single review

Me: That is not true! I'm gonna kill you! *Gets a chainsaw and chases Jerome* Now roll the chappie. On BTW, Amfie and Moy moment will happen l8r.

* * *

**September 2. Tuesday. 7:15 am.**

Third Person POV

Everyone was eating breakfast made by Joy. It was very good. Most of the food was devoured by Alfie, Eddie, Mick, James, and Dexter. Amber complained on how messy they were. The girls mostly laughed at Amber's reaction.

"I'm serious boys." Amber said, having some veggies. "You have to eat properly; not like pigs." The guys growled at her. She rolled her eyes. "Still acting like pigs." She muttered.

"Oh my gosh!" Erin said, looking at her silver watch. "Cassie, we're gonna be late for class if we don't hurry!" Cassie groaned.

"I just wanna eat my breakfast, first." she complained. Erin gave her a look. Cassie rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. "Uh, fine." She picked up her backpack and headed out the door. Mara checks her watch and widened her eyes.

"Guys, we only have fifteen minutes until class starts!" Mara exclaimed, looking at her watch. Everyone except Jerome widened their eyes.

"Mara! You're only your class starts in fifteen minutes. Did you forget; none of us are in the Smart Grade." Jerome said. She palm faced herself.

"Whoops, I forgot!" Mara picked up her bag. "But still, can you fly with me to class?"

Jerome sighed and chuckled.

"Sure why not!" And with that Mara and Jerome left. Leaving a big bang with the door. They flew together while holding hands. When they reach the Smart Grade Building, they drop down and see something on the ground. Jerome puts a curious face on. "What's that?" Jerome asked Mara.

"I don't know!" Mara answered. She slowly walked over the thing on the ground and pick it up. "Wonder what's in the paper?" she murmured as she opened the letter. Mara gasped as she read it.

"What's in the letter Mara!" Jerome walked over to her and she let a tear out of her right eye. He took the paper and his eyes widened.

_There's a darkness that will arrive,_

_but be don't worry,_

_This paper shows you how to survive._

_There's only a few steps;_

_only five to be precise._

_One,_

_you sacrifice something,_

_to get the job done._

_Two,_

_you must find that special sign,_

_and that will be your clue._

_Three,_

_everywhere you search; up high and low,_

_you might see __what lies beneath._

_ Four,_

_once you reach the place,_

_you knock on its black door._

_Five,_

_the secret is right in front of you._

_And that's the five steps you have to do._

**(A/N: I know bad poem but I'm bad at rhyming)**

Jerome and Mara look at each other.

"Jerome, we have to tell the others." Mara stated, Jerome nodded.

"Okay, after school because you have class in five minutes." Jerome noted. Mara's eyes widened.

"I better get going!" she panicked. She ran but after reaching the Smart Grade door, she came back to Jerome and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too!" She ran as fast as she can back to the door. She smiled at Jerome before entering.

Jerome chuckled. "Man, sometimes Mara can be confusing."

* * *

**Lunch Time**

**Amber's POV**

I sighed as I sat at a lunch table, with Alfie carrying my lunch. I am finally done with my morning classes. All of my classes were so tiring but at least I can relax now. I sat with Alfie, Nina, Mara, Jerome, Mick, Joy, Patricia, Eddie, and Fabian. Right next to our table was Piper, Ben, Willow, James, Sophia, Erin, Cassie, Dexter, and KT. Alfie put my lunch on the table and sat next to me. I gave him a cheek kiss. He smiled. It soon faded as Gabriel walked up to our lunch table. The guys, Nina, and I glared at him. He glared back at all of us.

"Well, if it isn't Gabriel." I spat out as I kept glaring at him.

"Hello Amber, Alfie, Mara, and...Jerome." he said with pure disgust. "I just wanted to say that I will no longer bother you guys." he explained as Jerome secretly got ready to throw spit balls. "Have you guys seen a girl named KT around?" he asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Eddie questioned as he ate his spaghetti.

"Its non of your business. I was just asking." he simply responded.

"Well she's over there." I pointed to the table next to us. "So you can go now." I shooed him away and he walked away.

"Oh yeah. Guys! We have a performance today." Nina remembered, chewing on her burritos. I smiled, ever since the band thing has come together, Joy, Patricia, Mara, Nina, and I have become close. We did have some gigs during the summer so we would see each other often. I played bass, Patricia played lead guitar, Mara played keyboard, Joy played the drums, and Nina sang. But if Mara, Joy, Patricia, or I want to have the lead - that means have the mic - than Nina would switch with us.

"What time?" I asked.

Nina smirked. "Now!" The girls eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell us?" the four of us exclaimed.

"You never asked." Nina said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, we have to sing now." We walked onto the cafeteria's stage. The stage was pretty cool. It had all of our instruments and head mics.

"Okay so what song?" I whispered. Nina thought for a second and then snapped her fingers.

"How about the new song I wrote." Mara's, Joy's, and I's eyes brighten.

"Yeah." Patricia smirked. She didn't like the new song, she loved it. It was mostly about partying and let yourself feel loose. I honestly thought the new song is pretty good. We got ready and began. (A/N: The song is Hit the light by Selena Gomez. If you want, you can give me song choice.)

**Nina: It's the boy you never told 'I like you.'  
It's the girl you let get away.  
It's the one you saw that day on the train.  
But you freaked out and walked away.**

Nina smiled and she winked at Fabian, who blushed. I can tell the guys were snickering at him. Nina did some dance moves and they were awesome. I think some guys - not our boyfriends - were smirking and smiling. My fanboys were going crazy. They were dancing like really crazy.

**Joy: It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas..  
Things you swear you'd do before you die.  
It's the city of love that waits for you.  
But you're too damn scared to fly.**

Joy was so good at singing while doing the drums. I think that's very hard. I looked at Mick, he was enjoying the music.

**[Chorus x2]**  
**All: Hit the lights**  
**Let the music move you**  
**Lose yourself tonight**  
**Come alive**  
**Let the moment take you**  
**Lose control tonight**

We were rocking out. Patricia looked like she was a rock-star. Joy was enjoying herself. Nina was doing awesome things. One of them was going off the stage and hopping on one of the school cafeteria tables. She was attracting lots of boys. Fabian looked a little mad but Eddie calmed him down.

**Mara: It's the time that you totally screwed up  
Still you're tryna get it out your brain  
It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
It's the past that you're dying to change**

I glanced at the boys. Jerome was enjoying Mara's awesome singing. What I didn't know was that Mara winked at Jerome.

**Patricia: It's all the money that you're saving  
While the good life passes by.  
It's all the dreams that never came true.  
****'Cause you're too damn scared to try.**

Okay, Eddie was really impressed, I think Eddie was louder than Patricia's fanboys, who were whistling or hooting.

** [Chorus x2:]** **  
All: Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight**

**Amber: It's a mad, mad world  
Gotta make an escape.  
****It's a perfect world.  
****When you go all the way.  
****Hit the lights.  
****Let the music move you.  
****Lose yourself tonight.**

I sung and everyone was going crazy. I just loved this. I did some movements with my hands and my fanboys were wild. They were shouting weird things. I think one of them said "Marry Me Amber!" I laughed and winked at Alfie.

**Patricia: So let's go, go, go, go all the way  
Yeah let's go, ****go, go, go night and day**

**Nina: From the floor to the rafters  
People raise your glasses  
We could dance forever**

**[Chorus:]  
All: Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight**

Now the girls and I made the whole area dance. Nina started dancing on the table. I heard lots of whistling from the crowd.

**Mara:  
****It's a mad, mad world  
****Gonna make an escape**

**Joy: It's a perfect world**  
**When you go all the way**

**Nina: Hit the lights  
****Let the music move you  
****Lose yourself tonight**

We all smiled at the end of our performance. We all bowed - with Nina standing on the table - and smiled.

"Thanks for enjoying our performance!" Nina cheered. I went over to Alfie and kissed his cheek.

"You did great Ambs." he exclaimed as he hugged me. I blushed.

"We better get to class!" Mara shouted from behind. "It's almost one o'clock!" She took her things and left the cafeteria. I giggled, Mara can be very funny when the first day of school comes.

* * *

**Training**** Class**

Joy's POV

Oh come on! There's training today and I was tired. Man! This must be what Mick feels when doing sports. He has a lot of clubs! I search the crowd and see him. I sit next to him and he kissed my forehead.

"Hey Joyful!" I smiled at the nickname.

"Hi Mick. What's going on?" I asked.

"I have to go into the training simulator. Wanna watch?" he asked. I nodded and we headed to the simulator. The simulator is the newest training machine. Its a machine where you put on a helmet on and goggles. When you put it on, you will see the room change and it will send you to a random place in the world and you have to fight demons, vultures, and other creatures. But you have to stay in a room so you can see the creatures and things come alive. Pretty cool!

"Okay Mick. You ready?" the teacher asked. He nodded and went inside the room. I looked through the glass window. It was there to see if you cheat or see if there's any problems. I smiled and saw him fighting and flying. He used his earth powers and I stand there impressed. He is really doing good. Then I saw something. A glitch! The teacher noticed this and began speaking in his head microphone. Mick listened and when to the door but a dragon was blocking it. I glared at the dragon. Then, a venus flytrap's vine took Mick's right foot and lifted him in the air. I was getting angry. The teacher was trying his best but something went wrong. Mick tried escaping but no use. The teacher soon walked into the simulation room and stopped the monsters. Mick fell down and a large rock came in. It hit Mick's leg. I covered my eyes, I was so scared. What will happen to Mick?

* * *

Hehe, kinda confusing on Joy's POV right? Well whatever. Review. At least 3-4 reviews. Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Enemy

**Thursday, September 4  
4:00pm  
Mick's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw the whole room white. Why was it white? Am I dead? Am I alive? How long have I've been out? Have I gone to Heaven already? I looked around the room carefully and see Joy's head on my lap with red eyes. Did she cry? I lifted up my hand but it hurt. I couldn't feel my bones or muscles, they were hurting really bad. What is wrong with me? I noticed a nurse come in and she was happily shocked. The nurse ran out the door and I was confused. Why was the nurse happy? looked at Joy and she was waking up.

"Is this Mick or am I dreaming?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes.

I smiled. "Nope. I'm real." She smiled and hugged me. I flinched because my body was sore when she touched it. "Ouch."

She let go of me. "Oops, sorry."

I chuckled. "It's okay." She giggled. "So what happened? Why am I feeling sore?"

"Well...Remember when you were in the simulator room?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, the creatures, they almost killed you but you lucky saved."

"How?"

"I don't know, I kept my eyes closed because I was scared." She replied, I nodded. "The nurse says that you will be heal in three days, so try not to do any stunts." I nodded, pouting. I love doing stunts but I wanna get better. "No pouting, Mickey." I laughed at the new nickname. I smiled and she gave me a cheek kiss. "I'll see you later, bye." She then left.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"GUYS! GUYS!" Joy shouted as she ran into the living. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked annoyed. She maybe my best friend but I hate her screaming all the time.

"Mick woke up!" she said in joyful voice. Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Jerome, Eddie, and I widened our eyes. NO WAY! MICK WOKE UP! He's been out for two days straight. Joy was very upset but now she's happy. HOORAY! THANK THE GODS FOR THIS! I'm happy she's happy.

"REALLY!?" Amber asked in surprise. We were upset Mick got hurt and we went to the infirmary. The nurse said that he would wake up but she said if he didn't, he would die.

"Yup. I just visited him." Joy replied, grinning like an idiot. Wow, she must really miss him.

"Well let's go visit him!" I exclaimed. We walked out the door and got our wings out. We flew up and was looking for the infirmary. I forgot where it was, well it's not my fault, this school is too BIG! I looked at the sky and realized someone coming our way. That person had no wings. WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! No one can fly without their wings. The person got closer and she looked at us with evil eyes.

She had blonde hair with black streaks in them and green eyes saying "I will kill you" in them. She was kinds scary but not really. She was wearing a black shirt that had an X on it with some black cardigan on top. She had shorts that made her look like a model. She had red knee-high with a tint of black in it and black and white converse. She was also wearing a cross necklace and a red belt. She looked about 14-year old, Annie's age.

"Hi Anubis Girls and their boyfriends." she said bitterly. Very mean! She looked like she was ready to hit us and she hit us with...fire balls. WHAT THE HECK! WHY DID SHE DO THAT!? "I did it because I was told to, Patricia." She knows my name?

"How do you know my name?" I asked very annoyed. No one messes with me and gets away with it.

"That is classified information." she replied. Now she is really getting on my nerves.

"Why are you here?" Mara asked, getting ready to shoot with her icicle shards.

"It's my mission, Mara." she responded, looking at Mara. "I know you are going to hit me with icicle shards."

We stare at her in shock, she's knows what we're gonna do. No one can get past us.

"H-How did you know?" Mara stuttered in shock.

"Simple. I watch your every move."

"Okay, that's just creepy." I said, crossing my arms.

"That may be creepy but you better watch out." she said as she shot us with fire missiles. Fire missiles are like missiles but with fire instead of real material. Oh it's on!

I waved my hand to guide the wind currents at her but she just got a fire barrier around her. Damn! I looked at Nina and she nodded. Nina get her four element powerball ready and shot. We got her but not really, the girl was still standing, getting ready to shoot. WHAT! How did she survive that attack?

"You gotta do better than that, Nina." the girl giggled. The girl shot fire arrows at us and they were really strong. Luckily, Amber and Jerome had made a fire shield before she shot at us. We got ready to shoot and her necklace glowed. "Oh, I better go. my boss is waiting."

"WAIT!" Nina shouted. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Polly X." she replied before disappearing into thin air. What's that supposed to mean? What's with the X in her name? I wonder who that girl is?

"Who is that girl?" Fabian muttered. Mmm, who is she?

* * *

**Third Person POV**

As soon as the fight was over, the gang completely forgot about Mick. But Jerome had a look that he had seen that girl before. "I've feel like I've seen her before, but where? Hmm. Probably nothing." he thought before catching up to Mara and the gang.

XXX

"Good work, Polly." Polly's boss said as Polly hugged her.

Polly giggled. "Thank you, V."

V let go of Polly. "Why don't you tell Erika, Abby, Casandra, K, Sofia, Devin, Gabe, Jake, Rick, and Andy about this?" the boss asked. The little girl nodded and ran out, slamming the door on the way. "You did good, Polly, for your first fight." the boss muttered, looking at the sky.

* * *

**Sorry, its short. I just wanted to leave a cliffhanger. So, You must be wondering who the people I mentioned in this chapter. They are all enemies of the Student Council and the student council will soon verse those enemies. ****Can you guys guess who Polly or V is? I'm guessing not but I gave out really good hints so that will help you. If you can also guess some of the other enemies that would be good too. (HINT: They all come from either this story, The four seasons, or Academy Angel or Academy Devil."**

**What could happen next.  
-Seeing Polly again but with a new enemy  
-Fashion Contest coming  
-Nina's sisters (made-up) coming to the school**

**Review!**


End file.
